Golem/07
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Jawa Zwak, uprzedziwszy nas, pobiegł po schodach i usłyszałem, jak Miriam, córka archiwariusza Hillela, trwożnie go wypytywała, on zaś starał się ją uspokoić. Nie zadawałem sobie trudu, by usłyszeć, co oni z sobą mówili, i raczej odgadłem, niż w słowach zrozumiałem, że Zwak opowiadał, jakoby zdarzyło mi się nieszczęście i przyszli prosić, aby mi dano pierwszą pomoc i przywrócono do przytomności. Ciągle jeszcze nie mogłem ruszyć żadnym członkiem''członki'' (daw.) — kończyny. ciała, a niewidzialne palce trzymały mnie za język; ale myśl moja była mocna i pewna, a poczucie zgrozy zupełnie mnie odeszło. Wiedziałem dokładnie, gdzie byłem i co się ze mną stało — i nieraz wydawało mi się to osobliwością, że mnie wniesiono tu jak umarłego, wraz z narami''nary'' (daw.) — prycza, legowisko, także przenośne. złożono w pokoju Szemajaha Hillela i pozostawiono samego. Ciche, naturalne zadowolenie, jakiego się doznaje po długiej wędrówce, napełniało moją duszę. W izbie było ciemno, a ramy okien unosiły się rozlewnym rysunkiem w formie krzyża, odbijając od matowo-świecącego dymu, który wił się z ulicy. Wszystko mi się wydawało samo z siebie zrozumiałym i nie dziwiło mnie ani to, że Hillel wszedł z żydowskim siedmiopłomiennym świecznikiem sobotnim''z żydowskim siedmiopłomiennym świecznikiem sobotnim'' — siedmioramienny świecznik (menora) stanowi podstawowy symbol judaizmu., ani że mi życzył „Dobry wieczór” jak komuś, czyjego przyjścia oczekiwał. To, na co przez cały czas, odkąd mieszkałem w tym domu, nie zwróciłem uwagi, jako na rzecz szczególną, mimo żeśmy się spotykali na schodach dwa — trzy razy w tygodniu, uderzyło mnie teraz z wielką siłą, gdy Hillel tak chodził w tę i ową stronę pokoju, niektóre przedmioty na komodzie ustawiał i wreszcie swoim świecznikiem zapalał drugi, również siedmioramienny''swoim świecznikiem zapalał drugi, również siedmioramienny'' — siedmioramienny świecznik (menora) stanowi podstawowy symbol judaizmu.. Mianowicie: zauważyłem harmonię jego ciała i członków oraz szczupły, delikatny rysunek jego twarzy ze szlachetnym układem czoła. Mógł, jak to widziałem teraz przy blasku świecy, mieć lat nie więcej ode mnie: najwyżej 45. — Przyszedłem o parę minut za wcześnie — zaczął po chwili — inaczej bym już przedtem światła zapalił. Wskazał na oba świeczniki, zbliżył się do nar i skierował swe ciemne, głęboko osadzone oczy, jak się zdaje, na kogoś, co mi w głowach''w głowach'' — od tej strony łóżka, gdzie znajduje się głowa leżącego człowieka. stał lub klęczał, ktoś kogo jednak dostrzec nie byłem w stanie. Przy tym poruszał ustami i bez głosu wymówił jakieś zdanie. Natychmiast niewidzialne palce oswobodziły mój język i letarg''letarg'' — stan śmierci pozornej. przeminął: odwróciłem się i spojrzałem poza siebie: nikogo prócz Szemajaha Hillela oraz mnie w pokoju nie było. A więc jego „ty” i uwaga, że mnie oczekiwał, dotyczyły tylko mojej osoby? Daleko szczególniej od tych obojga okoliczności działało na mnie to, że nie byłem w stanie doznać mniejszego zdziwienia z tego powodu. Hillel odgadł jawnie moje myśli, gdyż uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, przy czym pomógł mi wstać z nar i ręką wskazał na krzesło, mówiąc: — Nie ma tu nic dziwnego, straszliwie działają na ludzi tylko rzeczy upiorne, Kiszuf''kiszuf'' (hebr.) — czary.; życie drapie i parzy jak włosiennica''włosiennica'' — ubranie z gryzącej wełny, używane przez pokutników., ale słoneczne promienie świata duchowego są łagodne i ogrzewające. Milczałem, gdyż nie wpadła mi na myśl żadna odpowiedź. Zdaje się też, że z mojej strony żadnych słów nie oczekiwał Hillel, gdyż mówił dalej. — I srebrne zwierciadło, gdyby miało czucie, odczuwałoby wielki ból w chwili polerowania. Stawszy się gładkim i promiennym — odbija ono wszelkie obrazy, jakie w nie wpadają — bez cierpienia i wzruszenia. Błogosławiony jest człowiek — mówił dalej milcząco — który o sobie może powiedzieć: Jestem wypolerowany (jak zwierciadło). Chwilę pogrążył się w myślach i słyszałem — jak szeptał parę słów po hebrajsku: liszuo secho kiwisi adoszem (hebr.) — pomocy Twojej oczekuję, Panie.. Po czym znów jego głos brzmiał mi w uszach wyraźnie: — Przyszedłeś do mnie w głębokim śnie, a ja zbudziłem cię do jawy. W Psalmie Dawida powiedziano: „Tedy rzekłem sam w sobie: teraz zaczynam! Prawica to Boga, co uczyniła tę zmianę”. Gdy ludzie budzą się w swoich łożach, roją, że otrząsnęli się ze snu, a nie wiedzą, że padają jako ofiara swych zmysłów i stają się łupem nowego, znacznie głębszego snu, niż ten, z którego wyszli: Jest tylko jeden prawdziwy stan jawy; ten mianowicie, do którego się teraz przybliżasz. Gdybyś o tym powiedział ludziom, to by ci odparli, żeś chory, gdyż nie są w stanie cię zrozumieć. Jest to więc rzecz bezcelowa i smutna — mówić im o tym. Oni płyną niby potok, A są jak gdyby sen, Niby trawa, która wnet powiędnie — A pod wieczór będzie ścięta — i uschnięta.'Oni płyną niby potok (...)'' — parafraza bądź tłumaczenie Psalmu 90(89). — Kto był ten nieznajomy, co mnie szukał u mnie w domu i dał mi księgę Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji.. Czym go widział na jawie, czy we śnie? — chciałem zapytać, lecz Hillel mi odpowiedział, zanim swą myśl wyraziłem w słowach: — Przypuść, że człowiek, który przyszedł do ciebie i którego zowiesz Golem''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji., oznacza przebudzenie umarłego poprzez najwewnętrzniejsze życie duchowe. Wszelka rzecz na ziemi — niczym innym nie jest, jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. symbolem, przyodzianym w proch. — Jak ty myślisz okiem? Wszelką formę, którą spostrzegasz, myślisz okiem. Wszystko, co zgęstniało do formy, było przedtem istotą widmową. — Czułem, że te pojęcia, co dotychczas siedziały w moim mózgu jak na kotwicy, zerwały się i jak okręty bez steru pognały po bezbrzeżnym morzu. Pełen spokoju Hillel mówił dalej: — Kto jest przebudzony, ten nie może już umrzeć; sen i śmierć są dla niego tym samym. — Już nie może umrzeć? — głuchy ból mną zaszarpał. — Dwie ścieżki biegną w dal obok siebie: droga życia i droga śmierci. Otrzymałeś księgę i czytałeś ją. Dusza twoja stała się ciężarna duchem żywota — słyszałem jego słowa. — Hillelu, Hillelu, daj mi iść drogą, którą idą wszyscy ludzie: drogą śmierci! — Dziko we mnie krzyczało wszystko. Twarz Szemajaha Hillela stała się nieruchoma z powagi: — Ludzie nie kroczą żadną drogą, ani drogą życia, ani drogą śmierci. Pędzą jak plewy w wichrze. W Talmudzie''Talmud'' — w judaizmie księga zawierająca komentarz do Tory (pierwszych pięciu ksiąg Biblii). stoi: „Zanim Bóg stworzył świat, postawił zwierciadło przed istotami. Istoty widziały w nim duchowe cierpienia bytu i rozkosze, jakie z nich wynikają. Więc jedni wzięli na się cierpienie. Ale inni wzbraniali się — i tych Bóg wykreślił z księgi żywota”. pewną drogą — i wkroczyłeś na nią z wolnej woli — choć może sam teraz o tym już nie wiesz. Jesteś powołany sam przez siebie! Nie trap się: stopniowo, gdy przychodzi poznanie, przychodzi też wspomnienie. o. Przyjacielski, prawie miłościwy ton, który zabrzmiał w mowie Hillela, przywrócił mi spokój i czułem się bezpieczny jak chore dziecko, które wie, że ojciec przy nim siedzi. Spojrzałem w górę i spostrzegłem, że naraz zjawiły się w izbie liczne postacie i otoczyły nas kołem: niektóre w białych koszulach śmiertelnych, jak to nosili starzy rabini''rabin'' — (z hebr. rabbi, czyli nauczyciel), funkcja religijna w judaizmie., inne w kapeluszu trójkątnym, w trzewikach ze srebrnymi sprzączkami — ale Hillel przesunął rękę przed moimi oczyma — i pokój znów stał się pusty. Potem wyprowadził mnie na schody i dał mi zapaloną świecę, abym mógł sobie drogę oświetlić do swego pokoju. Położyłem się do łóżka i chciałem zasnąć, ale sen nie przychodził — i zamiast tego wpadłem w szczególny stan, który nie był ani marzeniem, ani czuwaniem, ani snem. Światło zgasiłem, ale pomimo to w izbie wszystko było tak wyraźne, że mogłem najdokładniej rozróżnić każdą pojedynczą formę. Przy tym czułem się doskonale błogo, wolny od pewnego męczącego niepokoju, co niejednemu sprawia katusze, gdy się znajdzie w podobnej sytuacji. Nigdy przedtem w życiu swoim nie byłbym w stanie myśleć tak ściśle i wyraźnie, jak właśnie w tej chwili. Rytm zdrowia toczył się poprzez moje nerwy i porządkował moje myśli w szeregi, jak wojsko, które jeszcze czeka na rozkaz. Dość mi było tylko zawołać, a przychodziły do mnie i wykonywały to, czegom pragnął. Przypomniała mi się naraz''naraz'' (daw.) — nagle. gemma''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem., którą w ostatnich tygodniach próbowałem wyciąć z awenturynu''awenturyn'' — minerał: rzadka, czerwona lub zielona odmiana kwarcu. — nie mogłem jednak dojść do żadnego wyniku, gdyż nie udawało mi się nigdy rozproszonych błysków minerału pokryć rysami twarzy, jaką sobie wyobraziłem — i oto w jednym mgnieniu ujrzałem rozwiązanie i wiedziałem dokładnie, jak mam prowadzić dłutko, by opanować strukturę masy. Niegdyś niewolnik hordy fantastycznych wrażeń i sennych widziadeł, o których nie wiedziałem, czy to pojęcia, czy też uczucia: nagle uczułem się jako pan i król we własnym państwie. Zadania z rachunku, które wprzódy''wprzódy'' (daw.) — najpierw. stękając na papierze mogłem rozwiązać, wpadały mi naraz do głowy, niby w igraszce''igraszka'' — tu: zabawa. prowadząc do rezultatu. Wszystko przy pomocy jakiejś nowej, zbudzonej we mnie zdolności, żem widział i ustanawiał to właśnie, co mi było potrzebne: cyfry, formy, przedmioty, barwy. A gdy chodziło o kwestię, które za pomocą tych środków — nie dawały się rozstrzygać — problematy''problematy'' — zagadnienia. filozoficzne itp. — miejsce wewnętrznego wzroku zajmował słuch, przy czym głos Szemajaha Hillela brał na siebie rolę mówiącego. Udzielone mi były uświadomienia najrzadszego rodzaju. — Com tysiąc razy w życiu nieuważnie jako puste słowo puszczał mimo ucha, teraz w najgłębszych fibrach''fibra'' (daw., z łac.) — włókno. mej istoty tkwiło we mnie jako wartość; to, czegom nauczył się „powierzchownie”, w jednej błyskawicy „ujmowałem” jako swoją „własność” wewnętrzną. Budowy słów tajemnica, której nie przeczuwałem, obnażyła się przede mną. „Wysokie” ideały ludzkości, które z dobroduszną radcowsko-handlową miną, zakleksano''zakleksać'' — w oryginale beklecksen: upaprać, zasmolić; prawdop. winno tu być: przylepić. orderem na patetycznej piersi, z góry mi chciały się narzucić: pokornie teraz zdjęły z pyska maszkarę''maszkara'' (daw.) — maska. i tłumaczyły się przede mną: w istocie one są żebrakami, ale zawsze mają przy sobie ożogi''ożóg'' — kij służący za pogrzebacz. — dla jeszcze gorszego oszustwa. Czy ja nie śnię? Czy nie rozmawiałem z Hillelem? Wyciągnąłem rękę do krzesła obok mego łóżka. Wszystko jak należy: tu leży świeca, którą mi dał Szemajah; szczęśliwy jak mały chłopiec w noc Bożego Narodzenia, który się przekonał, że jego ulubiony pajacyk rzeczywiście i żywo jest przy nim obecny — na nowo się wtuliłem w poduszki. I jak wyżeł wciskałem się coraz głębiej w gęstwinę duchowych zagadek, które mnie otaczały dokoła. Naprzód próbowałem dotrzeć do tego momentu mego życia, do którego najdalej sięga moja pamięć. Tylko z tego punktu — sądziłem — była dla mnie rzeczą możliwą spojrzeć w tę część mego bytu, która dla mnie, przez szczególny zbieg warunków mego losu, leży utajona w mroku. Ale jakkolwiek dręczyłem się nad tym, nie mogłem iść dalej, jak po za to, żem się kiedyś znalazł w ponurym podwórzu naszego domu i przez łuk bramy oglądał tandeciarnię Arona Wassertruma: tak jak gdybym od stu lat jako snycerz''snycerz'' — tu w znaczeniu ogólnym: rzeźbiarz. kamei''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu. mieszkał w tym domu — zawsze jednakowo stary człowiek, który nigdy nie był dzieckiem. Chciałem już dać temu pokój''dać czemuś pokój'' — zrezygnować z czegoś. jako próbom beznadziejnym i przerwać to szperanie po warstwach minionej przeszłości: gdy naraz''naraz'' (daw.) — nagle. z promienną jasnością pojąłem, że istotnie w mojej pamięci szeroki gościniec zdarzeń kończy się łukowym sklepieniem pewnej bramy, ale błyska mi też cały szereg maleńkich ścieżek, które dotychczas stale towarzyszyły drodze głównej, a których ja dotąd nie zauważyłem: — Skądże — krzyknęło mi coś prawie w ucho — masz wiadomości, dzięki którym wleczesz życie? Kto cię nauczył wycinania kamei, kto cię nauczył sztuki rytowniczej i wszystkiego innego? Czytać, pisać, mówić — i jeść — i chodzić, oddychać, myśleć, czuć? Wnet uchwyciłem się wskazówki mego wnętrza. Systematycznie szedłem wstecz przez moje życie. — Zmusiłem się w odwróconej, ale nieprzerwanej kolei zdarzeń wyrozumieć''wyrozumieć'' — dziś popr.: zrozumieć., co się stało ostatnio, jaki był ku temu punkt wyjścia, co stało się przedtem i tak dalej? Znowu dotarłem do łuku pewnej bramy. Teraz — teraz! Tylko mały skok w próżnię, w otchłań, która mnie oddzielała od zapomnianego; ten mały skok powinien bym zrobić. Naraz ukazał mi się obraz, który dostrzegłem przy powrotnym biegu swoich myśli: Szemajah Hillel przeciągnął mi rękę przed oczami — ściśle tak, jak przedtem na dole w swym pokoju. — I wszystko się zatarło. Nawet pragnienie dalszych poszukiwań. — Tylko jedno osiągnąłem jako zysk trwały i niezmienny; świadomość, że szereg przygód w życiu to ślepa ulica, jakkolwiek zdaje się szeroka i dogodna do przechadzki. Drobne to są, ukryte szczeble, co prowadzą do zatraconej ojczyzny: to, co delikatną, prawie niewidzialną farbą w naszym ciele jest wyryte — nie zaś ohydna blizna, jaką pozostawia po sobie raszpla''raszpla'' — pilnik charakteryzujący się grubymi nacięciami. życia zewnętrznego — to właśnie ukrywa rozwiązanie ostatecznych tajemnic. — Podobnie jak mógłbym wyobrazić sobie ruch wstecz ku dniom mojej młodości, jak gdybym z elementarza uczył się abecadła w odwrotnym porządku od Z do A, aby z tego punktu dojść do szkoły, w której zacząłem się uczyć — tak samo, zrozumiałem, musiałbym też umieć powędrować do innej dalekiej krainy, która leży po tamtej stronie wszelkiego myślenia. — Glob świata toczył się z trudem na moich barkach. I Herkules''Herkules'' — mitologiczny heros, jednym z jego czynów było tymczasowe zastąpienie Atlasa w podtrzymywaniu sklepienia niebieskiego. jakiś czas dźwigał na głowie sklepienie niebios, przyszło mi do głowy — i utajony sens baśni odsłonił mi się przejrzyście. I jak się na nowo podstępem wyzwolił, mówiąc do olbrzyma, atleta: „Pozwól mi jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. wiązką szpagatu''szpagat'' — rodzaj cienkiego, mocnego sznurka. głowę obwiązać, aby mi czaszka nie pękła od tego straszliwego ciężaru” — tak może byłaby jakaś ciemna droga, którą udałoby mi się zejść z tej stromej skały. Naraz''naraz'' (daw.) — nagle. opanowała mnie mocna podejrzliwość: nie chciałem już ślepo ufać kierownictwu swoich myśli. Położyłem się na grzbiecie — i palcami zasłoniłem oczy i uszy, aby mnie zmysły nie prowadziły na manowce. Ażeby zabić wszelką myśl. Jednakże wola moja łamała się o żelazne prawo: mogłem tylko wypędzać jedną myśl przy pomocy drugiej — i skoro tylko jedna marła, druga wnet wyłaniała się z mogiły tamtej. Uciekałem w huczący potok swej krwi, ale myśli szły za mną aż do nóg; ukryłem się w kowadle swego serca: ale trwało to jedną chwilę, odkryły mnie natychmiast. Znowu przybiegł mi z pomocą życzliwy głos Hillela i rzekł: „Zostań na swojej drodze i nie bądź chwiejny. Klucz sztuki zapomnienia należy do naszych braci, którzy wędrują po ścieżce śmierci; ale ty jesteś brzemienny duchem — żywota”. Księga Ibbur ukazała się przede mną — i dwie litery płomienne z niej błysły: jedna, która oznaczała kobietę ze spiżu''spiż'' — stop miedzi, cynku i cyny., mającą tętna pulsu tak potężne jak trzęsienie ziemi — i druga w nieskończonej dali, hermafrodyta''hermafrodyta'' — (od imion bogów gr. Hermesa i Afrodyty) istota dwupłciowa. na tronie z masy perłowej, w koronie z czerwonego drewna na głowie. Po raz trzeci Szemajah Hillel przeciągnął rękę przed moimi oczyma — i pogrążyłem się w głęboki sen. ----